The Seven Deadly Sins
by starkidsftw
Summary: When I was little, my mother taught me about the Seven Deadly Sins. They were always just words to me, harmless words: envy, sloth, greed, pride, wrath, lust and gluttony. But then seventh year came, and everything changed. This is the story of how I, Hermione Granger, managed to commit every single one of the seven deadly sins. All thanks to Draco Malfoy. 7th year Dramione
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! New story time :)**

**This is another new Dramione of mine. The prologue has been written for about two months at this point. I'm telling you now it will be filled with cliches, so if you don't like that don't read it, but the main idea is original.**

**It is centered around the seven deadly sins of Christianity, lust, gluttony, pride, envy,sloth, wrath, and greed. The story ****in itself i****s not a religious story.**

**It's more lighthearted than Fate Has Its Ways/Love Has Its Ways or Seven Minutes (a story which I will be updating soon I promise).**

**So yeah. Let's embark on a new journey together.**

**Premise: Voldemort is already dead, and his defeat is not a part of this story. Seventh year. Canon up until the end of fifth year. Many main characters still alive: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby, Lavender, Colin Creevey. Only Cedric is still dead. Poor Cedric.**

**This is a story of sins and bets and lucky potions and Hogsmeade and Balls and the idea that maybe committing a few sins won't hinder us at all, but lead us to the exact moment where we can find true happiness.**

**Couples: Hg/DM Hr/GW and other ones will come as they come.**

**Blaise will be awesome in this story**

**Sirius and the order will be hanging around. New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, might seem a bit familiar ;)**

**So let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :).**

* * *

When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me about the Seven Deadly Sins.

She used to teach me all sorts of life lessons in the form of stories. The story of the Seven Deadly Sins was about seven monsters who tormented a girl until she fought them off. It was a story of magic, battle and light triumphing over the dark.

Who knew her story would become my life.

She taught me lessons about everything: not to talk to strangers, to always say please and thank you, and to brush my teeth after dinner. By the time I turned eleven, I'd forgotten all her lessons. I still did the right thing, I just never remembered how she taught me to do it.

But for some reason, the lesson of the Seven Deadly Sins stayed with me.

They were just words: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. But they represented things that could be so damaging that they weren't just sins; they were deadly sins.

In my life, I tried to avoid committing those particular sins. Pride was my only weakness. When we got back an assignment that I got the best mark on, my face would flush with that so called deadly sin. I didn't see what was so wrong with that, though. I was proud of myself, how was that bad?

I thought about the seven sins on occasion. After much deliberation, I decided that these sins weren't that terrible. Everyone must over exaggerate them.

But then seventh year came, and everything changed.

This is the story of how I, Hermione Granger, managed to commit every single one of the seven deadly sins.

All thanks to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Here we go guys. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Also I promise to update Seven Minutes soon. Pinky swear**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go you guys. New story time.**

**If you guys are new to my work, go check out my other stories. Fate Has Its Ways, Love Has Its Ways and Nobody's Last Resort are all sort of intermixed, and are full of deep quotes and emotions and stuff. Seven Minutes is just feelings. **

**The Seven Deadly Sins is going to be the fun story.**

**In other news, I got tumblr. I can't believe I hadn't gotten it before this point, but oh well. Follow me there guys, and ask me anything :) loveandharrypotter . tumblr . com without the spaces. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can barely afford new shoes. (But that's probably because I spend all my money on books).**

**It's a weakness.**

* * *

It all started on Platform 9 and ¾.

I hadn't spent the summer at the burrow. My family had gone on another vacation to France. It had been an amazing trip. But, it had meant that I hadn't seen Harry or Ron since the end of school.

We had kept in touch through letters, but it wasn't the same. I was used to seeing them every single day. The excitement I felt at the prospect of seeing them again almost rivaled the excitement I had felt about halfway through the summer.

My Hogwarts letter had crossed the English Channel and had met up with me at our hotel. It was fairly standard, new books, new potions materials, the train leaves at 11 aclock on September the first. I had received that letter once a year for the past six. I wasn't expecting anything new.

However, there was one addition.

A shiny new badge had been in the envelope. Picking it up, I could hardly believe it, though in all reality, who else would've gotten it?

It was the head girl badge. I was the new Head Girl.

I could hardly contain my joy. But with my joy came my curiosity. Who was the Head Boy? There were only a few options. In my heart, I hoped Harry got it. His father had gotten it, and besides his magical shenanigans, he was the exemplary Hogwarts student.

I hadn't told Ron or Harry about it. I wanted to surprise them.

I pushed my trolley down the platform. Brushing a piece of hair out of my face, I looked from side to side, trying to find my best friends of almost seven years. I sighed. They probably hadn't arrived yet.

"Hermione!" came a voice from behind me. I smiled, and turned.

"Hi Neville!"

The Gryffindor came running up the platform to meet me. I started, and blinked several times. Had it not been for his voice, there is no way I would've recognized him.

He had grown up, that was the only way to describe it. And he had grown up _well_. Neville Longbottom looked really good. He had grown half a foot, and filled out. His dark brown hair was a little messy, and his eyes twinkled slightly.

I gawked for a moment. He smiled sheepishly. "Neville Longbottom," I said, laughing slightly. "You grew up."

Neville laughed, and gestured at me. "So did you."

That was true. I was no longer the awkward little bushy haired hobbit who had entered Hogwarts six years prior. My hair was no longer bushy for one, it was just plain curly. I had grown a few inches over the summer, and gotten a tan. There were a few freckles splattered across my nose. I had gotten really fit as well. Those jogs down the Seine had done me well.

I chuckled and pulled Neville into a hug. Letting go, I spoke. "Do you want to find a compartment? I have to go lead the Prefects meeting, but after, we can all spend some time together."

Neville looked at the badge that I had neatly pinned to my robes. "I knew you'd get it. Our Hermione Granger, Head Girl. Representing Gryffindor on the school stage."

I smiled. Neville always managed to make me feel good. "Come on," I gestured to the train. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

We found an empty compartment and claimed it by putting our luggage there. Neville decided to stay, saying he saw someone down the corridor he wished to meet.

I went back onto the platform. There was still fifteen minutes left before the train was set to leave. I started to walk around the platform, greeting people and helping first years, all the while the head girl's badge flashed on my chest.

As I helped a first year load their trunk on the train, I heard voices call out from behind me.

"Hermione! Over here!"

I turned.

Running up the platform to meet me were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They all had giant smiles on their faces.

Harry had grown a few inches. His hair was classically messy. His glasses looked as if they'd been broken several times over the summer. He'd obviously been training for Quidditch; her friend had gotten built. Lots of the girls on the platform were eyeing him. He didn't seem to notice, as he was hand in hand with Ginny.

I smiled. Took them long enough.

Ginny looked great. She was slender, strong, and tan. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail. A few freckles were dashed across her nose. She was smiling brightly.

Ron had also grown this summer. He was taller and stronger. The freckles covered his face. He looked pretty good. His smile was huge.

They finally arrived to where I was standing. They all froze for a moment.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, disbelievingly.

"Yes?" I replied, confused. What was up with them?

Ron was gaping, Harry was scratching his head, and Ginny was smiling.

I raised an eyebrow. What was their deal?

"Why, Hermione Jean Granger," Ginny smiled. "You are a total babe."

I raised my other eyebrow. They were acting like this because I was…..attractive?

Harry looked at me, and started to smile. "We're literally going to have to curse the guys to keep them off of you."

Ron made a noise at the back of his throat.

I looked around quickly. I had noticed a lot of the guys giving me appreciative looks, and the girls sending death glares my way. I know I had matured over the summer, but was Ginny right? Was I now a total babe?

I had grown a few inches, my chest had filled out, I had gotten a tan, my hair was simply curly. I was pretty good at math, but I couldn't figure out if those things equalled not being a hobbit or being attractive.

I looked at them all, and managed to not roll my eyes. They'd known me for years. They should know the amount I cared about my appearance was basically non-existent.

"I'm still Hermione, you guys. You know me, hitting the books and nothing else."

I was immediately wrapped in a group hug.

I laughed as they released me. "It's great to see you guys too."

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "Amazing. French wizards are fascinating."

They all groaned in unison.

"Mione," said Ron. "Don't tell me you spent all summer learning."

I chuckled. "Not all summer, Ron."

With that, we went onto the train.

I led them to the compartment where I had left Neville. He was still in there, with a new addition.

"Luna!" cried Ginny, happily, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Hello all," she replied, in that airy voice of hers.

We hugged her all in turn. I had missed Luna. I hadn't liked her when Ginny had originally introduced us at the beginning of fifth, but I had learned to love her. The DA had bonded us. She could do a killer stunning jinx.

For a moment, my mind had wandered back to fifth. I closed my eyes as all the memories flashed through my mind. I tried to never think about fifth year. It felt like a different era in my life. For one, Voldemort had been alive.

After the Triwizard Tournament, the wizarding world had refused to believe Harry when he said that Voldemort was back. Fudge especially couldn't admit that the worst wizard in the history of the world had returned during his term in office. The ministry had gone nuts, taking over control of Hogwarts and getting rid of Dumbledore. He had been replaced with that vile Umbridge. We had all fought back, forming Dumbledore's army to combat Umbridge's totalitarian regime.

Harry had begun to see visions of Voldemort's mind. Snape had taught him Occulmency, which hadn't worked in the slightest. Harry had simply refused to learn.

At the end of the year, Voldemort had implanted a vision into Harry's head of his godfather, Sirius, being tortured at the Department of Mysteries. Harry, without thinking, had rushed off to ministry accompanied by myself, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Sirius hadn't been there. Voldemort had tricked Harry. Instead, we had stumbled into a trap with Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters.

What had followed had been a fight like I had never seen before. It was still blurry. I could only remember flashes. Fighting Dolohov. The order arriving. Bellatrix being beaten by Sirius. Voldemort arriving. Dumbledore appearing.

When Dumbledore had arrived, we all thought it was the end of days. This was because Dumbledore and Voldemort had partaken in one of the most incredible duels in the history of man. The sky had filled with light and had blinded those watching.

In the end, Voldemort had won.

He had sent Dumbledore flying across the ministry. The headmaster had crashed into a wall and crumbled to the ground, unmoving.

This had awakened an anger in Harry like no one had ever seen.

Within a few minutes, the Dark Lord lay vanquished at the hands of the boy who lived.

Finally, he was gone.

Dumbledore had lived. He had been at St. Mungos for a few weeks, but had made a full recovery.

Harry had become the hero of the wizarding world once again. The ministry had apologized for not believing him, and Umbridge had been removed immediately. All the death eaters were sent to Azkaban.

The light had won.

In the compartment of the Hogwarts express, I remembered it all in a few moments. I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts. I never liked thinking about that.

Since then, the world had gone back to normal. Sixth year had been their first straightforward year at Hogwarts. Gryffindor won almost everything. Harry and Ginny had annoying sexual tension. Snape was a terror. Harry and Ron took potions. We went to Hogsmeade.

Finally, a normal year at Hogwarts.

I was hoping seventh year would be normal as well.

Boy, was I wrong.

"How was your summer, Harry?" I asked.

He smiled, and shot a subtle glance at Ginny. I rolled my eyes.

"It was good. Sirius and I played Quidditch for almost all of July, then I spent August at the burrow. I had an incredible time."

I'm sure you did Harry.

After the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Sirius had finally been able to emerge into the public. Pettigrew had been caught after a raid of Malfoy Manor. The ministry had been forced to admit that they had sent the wrong man to Azkaban for years. Sirius had been declared a free man once again, with a hefty amount of money from the ministry as an apology.

Padfoot had moved to the English countryside, in a nice mansion a little ways out of Cambridge. Harry had moved in with him, finally leaving the Dursleys. They hadn't been sad to see him go. In fact, they had thrown a party. Harry hadn't minded. He was just glad to be rid of them.

"How about you, 'Mione?" he asked.

I smiled. "France was incredible. I spent all my time reading, sunbathing, and running. I did some homework."

Ginny smirked at her. "I'm sure that's all you did."

I barely stifled my groan.

Damn it Ginny.

Ron's eyes popped open. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," I tried to brush it off. But Ron wasn't having it.

"No, there's obviously something."

I could've killed Ginny in that moment. That was the last time I was writing her about my summer.

In France, I had been a stereotypical teenager. I felt like I was in the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants or some other muggle girl film. I had had, for lack of a better term, a summer fling. I had met a nice French guy named Jean, and we had hung out a few times. Some stuff had happened, but we hadn't made our relationship serious. We still exchanged letters, but we weren't together, nor were we ever.

But Ron didn't care.

Any mention of me and a boy was basically a declaration of war between Ron and his gender. I didn't understand why, I mean, Harry was super protective of me, but he didn't care if I dated.

Ginny sent me an apology look as Ron turned red.

"I just met a French guy," I explained as quickly as possible.

Oh kill me now.

"A French guy? YOU MET A FRENCH GUY?"

I groaned, out loud this time. "I'm not dating him, Ron. We just hung out a few times."

"Oh, is that the kids are calling it these days," he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself, Ron."

He gaped. "You didn't defend yourself. Something did happen!"

I flashed him a look of irritation. "So?"

Ron spluttered. "So? But…. He's French!"

"So is Fleur, but that didn't stop you from lusting after her in fourth," I replied snarkily.

"That was different."

"How?"

"I'm a guy!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing at his chest. "You're a girl! Men can take advantage of you!"

"And the award for the most sexist pig of the year goes to…." I muttered under my breath.

Harry started chuckling. "Calm down, Ron. No guy would ever take advantage of our Hermione. She's slice his balls right off."

"Damn straight," I laughed. Harry sent me a wink.

Ron skulked in the corner, staring out the window and ignoring us all.

Harry turned to me with a look of hey, what can we do? He stared at me for a second, then raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione? Is that a head girl badge I see?"

My face flushed with pride, and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the new head girl."

The compartment exploded with congratulations. I smiled, and tried to brush it off. But, with each compliment, my ego got bigger. My damn pride.

No wonder it was the first sin to screw me over.

"Do you have any idea who the head boy is?" Asked Harry, smiling.

Damn. "I was hoping it was you, actually."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "With all the crap I've pulled over the years? Fat chance."

I sighed and tried to quash my disappointment. "Who could it be then?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find out."

I nodded. "I should probably go to the meeting then. I'll catch you guys later."

I stood up and left the compartment, hardly noticing Ron following me.

"Hermione you can't just fool around with random guys!"

I scoffed. We began our trek down the corridors. The train was just taking off now. "Who says?"

"I do!" said Ron.

"What's the issue, Ron? I made my own decision, and I felt no pressure into doing anything I didn't want to do. Jean was really nice, and we're still friends."

"I doubt that's what he wants," Ron scowled.

"Oh, can it, Ron. This is none of your business."

"It's my business if you start sleeping around with random French guys with stupid names!"

"Well, isn't that interesting," came a voice from behind us.

I turned and groaned.

Standing in front of us was the one and only Draco Malfoy. Standing tall, he looked down at me with that blasted smirk on his face. He was dressed in all black, making his platinum hair and grey eyes even more striking. He was obviously fairly fit. If I didn't absolutely hate his guts, I would've thought he looked fairly attractive.

But it was Malfoy. And, contrary to societal beliefs, personality does matter.

He stared at me for several more moments before speaking.

"Granger, the Gryffindor princess, and patron saint of chastity, let a French guy enter her secret garden? I could've never called that."

"Oi! Fuck off ferret!" Ron said scathingly.

He took a step forward and looked down at me intensely. "I always thought Ginger-fuck or Potter would get there first. Damn. I think I just lost ten galleons."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," I muttered, trying to squeeze past him.

He blocked my way.

"Alright, send me a time and place, princess."

Ron began spluttering behind me as I turned bright crimson.

"Like I'd ever do that," I spat.

He shrugged. "You'll be seeing a lot of me soon. Women can only keep their hands off for so long."

I laughed. "Why would I ever see you, Malfoy?"

He gave me a strange look, which slowly widened into a smirk. He was silent for several moments, anticipating the moment that would follow.

"Didn't you hear, Granger? I'm the new head boy."

And that's when my world fell apart.

* * *

**Review you guys**

**This is going to be a fun story.**

**I put all the deep emotional stuff and originality into Fate Has Its Ways and Seven Minutes. It's time for some light writing.**


End file.
